Music is the weapon
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Music is the biggest way to express ourselves. What do we do when it is taken away from us. Manic and his brother Sonic must save their sister Sonia while avoiding the New World Order.


A/N this is just an experiment I'm working on. So please give me feedback... Ok here I go

Music is the weapon

Chapter 1 born to be wild.

"Mmm hmm." A purple hedgehog said through a phone. She looked at her watch. "Eight minuents... Of course. I don't want the NWO breathing down my neck." She finished with a cute laugh. "I'll make sure to tell him. I wonder how my brother will take it... Yeah sure will. Bye." She dropped the phone without closing it and stomped on it hard. She squared down searching through the remains. "Geese what a sour puss. It's amazing Sonic put up with him all those years." She pulled out a small micro chip and put it in her pocket. "There." She finished with a smile.

The eggplant colored female was about 22 in age. She wore black boots with buckles running up her knees that made her look a few inches taller. Her showing thighs were red fish net stockings. She wore a short dark purple miniskirt that had a faded checkerboard design. Her top consisted of a tight black shirt that showed her exposed mid drift. Around her neck was the NWO logo. A broken gutiar. Split right in half. "Now nobody is the wiser." She said as she stepped into her red convertible. As she drove down the abandon highway she pushed the power button on her highly illegal radio.

"Like a true nature child" Steppenwolf blasted through her speakers. She sang along almost instantly. "We were born, born to be wild!" She shouted to high heaven. "We can climbed so high." She raised her fist in the air. The other controlling the car. "Never wanna die! Born to be wild!" She sang. "Born... To... Be... Shit." She whispered quietly as she quickly shut off the music. She slowed down and using her free hand she pulled out a map and laid it on the front seat. "There's not saposta be a check point here." She said to herself.

Up ahead two NWO watch dogs spotted her car. "Hey Kyle we got one." NWO officers are dressed up in yellow and black armor. The uniform was a strait black outfit that included a black helmet with a build in HUD display. The NWO logo etched into the back with white stitching. The car pulled up to the security gate. One of the officers looked into her car. Eying her legs he spoke with a smile she could not see. "Out of the car." The purple hedgehog sighed as she stepped out. The other officer pulled out a VIN scanner and scanned the VIN number. "No way." He said out loud. "Hey that's Sonia the Hedgehog."

"Well well Sonia the hedgehog huh? Where's your brother at?" She smiled. "Who knows I lost touch with him. I support the New World Order." She said with a dumb voice. "Watch it bitch!" The one next to her slapped the back of her head. The officer checking her car smiled. "Look what we have here. A radio. You know miss hedgehog those are highly illegal." He walks back and nudges the other. "We may need to search you miss hedgehog." Sonia rolled her eyes and thought to herself. "Fucking corrupted pigs." Before she could say a word one of them turned her around and bent her over the car. He took off his helmet. Underneath he was a dog of yellow fur. As he leaned forward he whispered. "I will let you go if you give us something." Sonia was disgusted. "I d-don't have money." They both laughed. The other one gave her ass a smack. "Oh we don't want money."

The officer that held her down forced her legs apart. She hissed. "Ok." She said. As she stood strait she wiggled her ass and stuck it out. "Come on big boys." She said sexually. "Oh man and she willing to?!" They laughed. One of the officers stood right behind her and pulled out his hard dick. "I can't believe I'm going to fuck Sonics sister." He felt under her skirt and fondled her panties as he moved it aside revealing her pussy. "Man I bet she's tight." Sonia was getting agitated. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" She ordered. The officer placed his member at her opening. "Come on Kyle fuck that bitch senseless." "You ready slut?" He asked the purple hedgehog. "Oh yeah I'm ready." She smiled.

Sonia stomped her right foot and a three inch blade stuck out. She lifted her leg quickly and stuck the blade right in Kyle's testicals. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he backed away. Sonia then delivered a spinning backwards round house placing the blade in the side of his head killing him instantly. As she pulled the blade out she started to run at the other. "I need back up at checkpoint 36!" He managed to get into a radio. He didn't have time to react as Sonia jumped and placed her knees right between his head. He stood stunned at the sight of her pussy. It was short lived however as she twisted his neck ending his life. She got off of him and adjusted herself. "Shit... Im fucked." She said with a sigh. She sang softly to herself as she waited for the NWO to pick her up. "I like smoke and lighting... Heavy metal thunder." She finished with devil horns raised.

A NWO cruser pulled up and he placed her hands behind her back. "Your now a slave to the NWO." The officer said as she was out in the car. Off in the distance a white bat took pictures of the incident. "Need to post these." She said to herself packing up her gear. "Boss isn't going to be to happy." She finished saying as she took off into the sky.

Sonics camp ground.

In the great forest a blue hedgehog speeded to his log cabin with a handful of firewood. As he reached the site he dropped the logs at his brothers feet. His brother was a green hedgehog. Although he looks much different the. When they were in the underground. His attire now consisted of blue jeans with a wallet chain coming from his back pocket. A basic black. He wore brown boots and around his neck was a neckless with a shard of a old chaos emerald. "Man sonic bro you said I could take a break." Sonic smiled at his brother. "I did manic. I said that you could take a break when I get more firewood." Manic growled. "Yeah that was 30 seconds ago..." His speech was halted as he eyed the TV in the cabin. He ran inside. "What's going on?" Sonic said as he ran in. His eyes went wide as pictures of Sonia was shown. First the attempted rape, then her killing the two officers, and lastly her getting into a NWO car.

"Sonic tell me this can't be happening? Tell me they didn't grab our sister?" Manic asked eyes still glued to the TV. Sonic yelled. "Fuck!" He threw a nearby chair across the room. Manic ran over to him. "Dude chill." He said as he put a hand on sonics shoulder. "We need to break her out Manic." Sonic coldly said. Manic crosses his arms. "No can do. That prison is tighter then a virgin on prom night." Sonic snickered at the comment. Which made Manic released that his brother calmed down. "We need the freedom fighters help." Manic said. Sonic sighed. "I have bad blood there manic. They don't like me too much." It was true. During the rising of the New World Order when the law was brutally enforced that no music of any kind will be allowed to play anywhere Sonic thought of his brother and sister. Without even a word he left the freedom fighters to rescue them.

Manic broke his thought. "Look man I thank you everyday that you came." He sat down in a nearby chair. "Both Sonia and I would be in the same place right now. The fighters just need to understand." Sonic smirked. "It isn't that simple. The boss and I have a past. We never saw eye to eye when we fought together." Manic nodded as his blue brother continued. "But I guess there isn't a choice." He turned to stare at the world outside. "Huh? Not even the birds sing anymore." A small tear left Sonics face. "Your right Manic. Lets talk to Shadow." Manic nodded and ran to get their supplies.

A/N well? Like I said it's a new thing I'm doing. Please read and review I need the feedback.


End file.
